


These Winter Days

by ekosma



Series: Snucius Collection:) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad and Happy, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekosma/pseuds/ekosma
Summary: Some Winter nights are worth remembering, and this is one of them. Or in other words, what Lucius and Severus' life looks like after the War, and they're finally able to be together.-Ekos
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Snucius Collection:) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	These Winter Days

At this moment in time, everything was perfect. Somewhere in the deep Canadian wilderness, a small cottage was nestled within a grove of pine trees, and the aroma of freshly baked goods could be scented from miles away. The snow lay thickly on the ground, but the sharp coldness of winter was not enough to dim the spirits of the people who dwelled inside. 

There was a man, who stood over a warm stove wearing a flour dusted apron with his sleeves rolled up revealing the scars of a harsh and difficult life. His hand movements were those of a practiced physician, steady and efficient as he rolled out dough and filled tart shells with creamy custard. He wasn’t smiling, there was not much these days that would cause his lips to twitch and curl, but he was finally at peace with himself, and he found that peace was enough. 

Ever so often, he glanced at the couch, where his lover sat quietly, with his nose in a book. The man he used to be wouldn’t have had the time to sit down and enjoy a science fiction novel, and to see him there engrossed in such literature was a testament to how much he’d changed over the past few years. 

Their eyes met, and the man on the couch offered a soft smile in the bakers direction. 

“Severus, how many tarts are you planning to make?” His eyes simmered with amusement as he set the book down on the worn oak coffee table and joined his lover in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s frame, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Glancing back at the counter overflowing with half finished pastries, and the oven which was already full, Severus shrugged. “I’m not sure,” He admitted. “As many as I can really, there’s a bake sale at the local library in town, and I want there to be enough for everyone.” 

Lucius reached over, and scooped a dollop of custard with his index finger and popped it in his mouth and gave a satisfied sigh. “You know, I never pegged you for the baking type.” He released his hold of Severus and sat down at the table and propped his head up with his hands, elbows resting gently on the surface of the scuffed wood. 

“Nor I.” Severus felt the corner of his mouth traitorously twitch as Lucius reached for another scoop of custard. “But I find that it is actually quite close to brewing, and frankly, I don’t do enough of that these days.” 

“It seems both of us are doing things lately that we never thought we would be.” Lucius murmured, staring out the frosty window at the snow falling gently outside. After a few moments of silence, Lucius tucked a piece of silver blonde hair behind his ear. “I got a letter from Draco yesterday.” He said quietly. 

Severus’ interest piqued, and his eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Draco had chosen not to contact them after they had gone away together after Voldemort’s defeat. He seemed. . . sort of disgusted, really, when he found out that his father and his potion’s professor had been in a private affair for about half their lives. 

Narcissa had not been surprised at all. Severus had always had an idea that she knew where Lucius spent most of his nights, and he was grateful that she let the two of them be together without a fuss. 

It’s been a few years now, since Harry Potter saved the Wizarding World, including Severus life when he found him in the shrieking shack with his neck bleeding out after a vicious bite by Nagini. After being treated, Severus, along with the other Death Eaters had been tried by the Wizengamot. By the testaments of the Order, Severus was found not guilty, and since Lucius and his family defected before the war, he was spared as well. 

Severus was offered his teaching position back, but he couldn’t escape the hisses and insults that rolled of peoples tongue whenever they saw him walking down the halls or in Diagon Alley. He left after Hogwarts was rebuilt, and Lucius followed soon after, an action that Severus did not expect, but was ultimately grateful for. He wouldn’t really know what to do if Lucius wasn’t by his side. 

“What did he say?” He asked, busying himself again with the baking preparations. Losing Draco had been hard on both of them, Severus had a hand in raising the boy along with Lucius, and he had hoped that he would at least understand how much his father and Severus loved each other. 

Lucius’ expression was a perfect picture of indifference, the Malfoy mask to hide their true emotions. But Severus knew him well enough to see what others could not, he saw the anxiety in his alabaster grey eyes. 

“He wants to come over for tea on Thursday and discuss some things with us in person.” Lucius’ voice was taut with worry. 

Severus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and rested a hand on his flip-flopping stomach, suddenly just as nervous as Lucius was. He glanced at the calendar hanging by the fridge, and saw it was Wednesday. “At least he’s reaching out, and not ignoring us like he has been for the past few years.” He admitted after a moment of consideration. 

Lucius looked oddly unsettled by that comment. He swallowed, and glanced away, jaw clenching in obvious frustration. “I just. . .” He broke off, clearing his throat. “I don’t know why he can’t understand just how happy you make me.” He reached for Severus’ hand, and brought it to his lips. 

“Maybe that’s why he’s coming.” He pulled gently away and lifted a fresh tray out of the oven, casted a quick cooling charm and before packing the tarts away in tupperware containers for the bake sale this weekend. He chose not to comment on how Lucius’ hand snaked around him and grabbed a few before they were sealed up and out of his reach. 

Perhaps now they would be able to rebuild a tentative relationship between them. Severus knew Draco was bound to be upset once he and Lucius’ relationship went public, but he didn’t expect him to take two damn years to come to terms with it. But at least Draco is trying, Severus couldn’t fault him there. 

Later that night, they were lying in bed, wrapped in each others warm embrace. Severus was content with pressing his face against Lucius’ neck, while Lucius ran idle fingers through his dark hair. 

“Severus,” He whispered into the darkness of the room. “Have I told you lately that I love you?” He propped himself up on one elbow and looked intently at his lover’s face. “Because I feel like I don’t say it enough.” 

“You tell me nearly every day you great big sap.” He scoffed, not admitting his heart fluttered damn near every time he said those words. 

“Be that as it may,” Lucius’ voice went quiet. “When I saw you at St. Mungo’s after the battle was over. . .my heart nearly stopped. Knowing that I could have lost you, it’s a thought I don’t like to often entertain.” 

“I’m here, Lucius.” Severus put his hand over Lucius’ chest, and tapped gently where his heart was. “I’ll always be right here.” 

Lucius let out a deep rumbling sigh, and pressed his lips against Severus’ own, before rolling onto his side, and after a few minutes, he was snoring loudly into his pillow. And with his face obscured by the dimness of their bedroom, and Lucius asleep beside him, Severus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short one shot that I wrote in the middle of the night because my boys deserve happiness.
> 
> -Ekos
> 
> ~Follow us on Tumblr so we can chat or if you have any prompts or ideas you want us to write so we can do them for you~
> 
> TUMBLR: ekosma


End file.
